


What Happens At The Office Party...

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, Kylux - Modern AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: This was created for smol-hux's December prompts - Day 11: Mistletoe. I didn't get this work completed in time for my Beta to review, so please forgive any errors. 
I'm new to Kylux, come say hi!





	

_Kill me now_  
Hux could only sigh as the elevator doors opened and the throb of dance music assaulted his ears. He ground his teeth as he stepped into the office lobby. Shedding his coat, he made his way to the impromptu cloakroom, nodding to Phasma as he waited for his ticket.  
“Remind me,” he said, “who’s bright idea this was in the first place?”  
Phasma, guilty in no small part of planning this year's office party in the actual office, simply grinned.  
“Oh come on, it’s not that bad”  
Hux turned to her, expression deadpan, eyebrow raised.  
“Ok, right, but hey the bar is comp’d! Even you can get something from that!”  
Hux shook his head as Phasma draped an arm around his shoulder and steered him towards the bar.  
“This can’t possibly end well”.  
He graciously allowed her to order them both shots, their traditional start to an evenings drinking, before ordering a whiskey on the rocks to follow. Standing with Phasma at the bar, he looked out at the space that had been cleared for the party. Several cubicles had been broken down and moved to make space for a small dance floor. Tinsel and string lights adorned every available surface around the dance floor, turning the space into a lurid clashing of light.  
“I’ve moved as many of the breakables as I could” Phasma told him, “so hopefully we won’t be replacing too many monitors on Monday”  
“IT is not my problem” Hux replied.  
“No, it’s not” Phasma smiled, turning to looks at him. “Oh, but speaking of IT, Ren’s already here.”  
“That’s nice” Hux said, addressing his reply to the ice in this drink.  
“Really?”  
Phasma’s tone pulled his gaze up to her.  
“What?”  
“”That’s nice”, that’s what you’re going with?”  
“Phasma-”  
“It’s not like you’ve been pining over the boy since he started here”.  
“The office party is not-”  
“The office party is the perfect time! Just get drunk and jump him!”  
Hux glared at her.  
“It’s not like you’ll work up the nerve otherwise”.  
Hux drained his glass in one long swallow, setting it back on the bar and nodding to the barman for another.  
“Thanks for that vote of confidence”.  
Hux grunted as he found himself suddenly enclosed in Phasma’s arms.  
“Don’t be like that. You know I just want you to be happy”.  
Hux held himself stiff for a moment, before sighing and returning the embrace.  
“I know.”  
“You’re your own worst enemy at times, too”, she said, drawing back to look him in the face. “I can make it up to you by promising you a dance later?”  
Hux laughed, lifting his fresh drink from the bar.  
“You’d do better by me to not drag me onto that monstrosity”.  
Phasma laughed, linking her arm through his to bring him on the grand tour of her decorative efforts. 

 

* ** *** ** *

 

After the “tour” of the office, Phasma had abandoned him to his own devices, intent on apprehending as many people as she could to boast about the office transformation. To his eyes, an office was still an office, and he was glad of the intact cubicle he’d found, removed enough for the aurora of the dance floor that he could sit and nurse his drink in peace and relative darkness. He leaned back in the chair, feet up on the desk, sipping a drink that had become more melted ice water than alcohol.  
“I thought I’d find you here”.  
Hux looked up over the rim of his glass to see Ren leaning against the partition wall.  
“Phasma was looking for you. I was hoping I’d find you first”.  
Hux tried not to flush as Ren smiled lopsidedly at him.  
_A man could drown in the warmth of those eyes_ , he thought.  
Ren dropped his gaze, and Hux cursed that the cubicle was so far removed from the light source of the dance floor that he couldn’t determine if the other man had blushed too. Ren cleared his throat.  
“Looks like you’re almost out. Can I get you another?”  
It took Hux an embarrassingly long moment to tear his eyes from Ren’s face and his contemplation of the man’s physiological responses to realise Ren was pointing to his now empty glass.  
“Oh, eh, right”, he stammered. “I’ll, em, I’ll come with you, find out what Phasma wanted”.  
Ren retreated to allow Hux to exit the cubicle, before falling into step with him in a way that came far too easily. The usual linear path through the office had been disrupted, forcing them to thread back and forth to return to the bar. Phasma must have done more rearranging that he’d realised, though Hux couldn’t really object to having an extra few minutes to continue chatting easily with Ren.  
“WAIT!”  
Phasma’s scream brought them both to a sudden halt, as well as drawing the attention of half the dance floor.  
“You have to kiss!”, she yelled.  
Hux felt his stomach drop. What was she doing? How could she-  
“You’re under the mistletoe!”  
Hux felt his head dragged back until he was able to take in the offending greenery, and with that the rest of the pieces fell into place. The cubicles moved from the dance floor, a maze that would filter anyone coming from the edge of the office along this path. There were simply the first to fall into her trap. Hux lowered his head again, the look on Phasma’s face confirming that the fury he felt was not contained.  
“Hux-”  
“No”, he said, brushing past her. “Just no”. 

 

* ** *** ** *

 

One of the few perks of the office was the roof access known only to a few. Hux sat against one of the boxy ventilation shafts, blowing smoke rings into the night air. It would have made more sense, he thought, to have bolted for the lift, but the delay in retrieving his coat would have meant further chance for public humiliation. At least up here he could be alone, but for the faint thrill of party music from below. The tread of boots on the gravel of the rooftop interrupted his musing. Or not, he thought, stubbing out the cigarette.  
“Seems I have a talent for finding you”.  
Hux screwed up his eyes and swallowed as Ren sat beside him. He seemed to not notice Hux’s discomfort as he took in the view.  
“This is a nice little hideaway”.  
Hux felt the silence stretch on for an eternity.  
“Not many people know how to get up here, I presume?”  
Hux shook his head, still unable to look at Ren.  
“Ren, listen. About... I’m sorry about what happened, about creating a scene…”  
“Oh, that wasn’t a scene. You missed what happened after you left”  
Hux blinked his eyes open in confusion.  
“I... what?”  
“Well, ok, there was a little awkwardness, so Thanisson decided to relieve it by attempting to dip and seduce Phasma.”  
“Thanisson… the intern?” Hux frowned, thinking of the slight, blonde man who looked like he’d fall over in a strong wind, never mind be able to take on an Amazon like Phasma.  
“The very same. And that went about as well as could be imagined.”  
Hux chuckled. Phasma angry, as long as it wasn’t directed at him, was a sight to behold.  
“When I left, he’d locked himself in the toilets, and Dopheld was running a pool on how long it was going to take Phasma to get through the door.”  
“And you used the commotion to slip away unnoticed?”  
“Well”, Ren grinned, “once Dopheld was provided with the idea, I felt sure he’d be able to rally support.”  
Hex felt his stomach flip when Ren turned that grin on him.  
“Team building as a method of distraction,” he nodded. “Phasma may get what she wants from his party after all”.  
The silence falls again, less awkward this time, as they listen to the music below, watching the night pass by.  
_Now or never_.  
“Ren…”  
“I’m sorry”  
Hux frowned. “You’re sorry? For what?”  
“I don’t know, I guess I read things wrong. The look on your face at the party…”  
“What? No, Ren…”  
Hux sighed with frustration. Why was this so difficult? Words were his forte... usually. Ren waited patiently for Hux to continue, his brown eyes soft and warm, faint frown lines present across his forehead, lips full and lush… Without thinking, Hux found himself leaning forward to press his lips to Ren’s. A beat passed, two, and he made to pull away, words of apology forming to tumble from his mouth. He was stopped by the ghosting of Ren’s fingers across his cheek, gentle, encouraging. His lips parted at the touch, and he could feel Ren’s smile as he responded with enthusiasm. Hux could barely think past the graze of Ren’s lips over his, but he ordered his hands to lift so he could tangle them in Ren’s long hair, shifting himself closer until he could feel the heat of Ren’s leg pressed against his. When the kiss ended, Ren kept his hand on Hux’s cheek, gently stroking with his thumb.  
“I’m glad I wasn’t wrong,” he smiled.  
“No,” Hux replied, leaning into his touch. “I just like doing things on my own schedule.”  
“Would you have kissed me if she hadn’t pushed you?”  
“Eventually…”.  
Hux frowned as a thread of suspicion curled in his gut. He pulled his head away from Ren’s hand.  
“Did you... had you planned this? With her?”  
Ren shook her head, reaching out tentatively to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Hux’s ear.  
“No, but... she’s not subtle. She’s been talking to me a lot the last week. For someone who claims to hate the IT department as much as she does, I mean, a lot. I got the feeling she was up to something”.  
A raucous cheer from below interrupted Hux’s response, followed as it was by a bark of triumphant laughter from Ren.  
“Sounds like Phasma made it through the door,“ Ren stood, offering Hux his hand. “And I have winnings to collect.”  
Hux smiled dubiously at the man standing over him.  
“You fixed the betting pool?”  
“Oh, no, I wouldn’t say that. Let’s just say I have some experience of knowing just how much abuse that type of door can take. An advantage of knowledge if you will. So”, Ren offered his hand again, “perhaps you might agree to let me buy you a proper drink with my ill-gotten gains?”  
_Office party indeed_ , thought Hux, standing to place his hand in Ren’s.  
“I’d be delighted”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for [smol-hux's December prompts](http://smol-hux.tumblr.com/post/153102752890/december-prompts-here-are-some-non-holiday) \- Day 11: Mistletoe. I didn't get this work completed in time for my Beta to review, so please forgive any errors. 
> 
> I'm new to Kylux, [come say hi!](http://glass-oceans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
